Sonic & Co Answer Weird Questions
by weirdnessup211
Summary: Sonic and friends answer weird questions. Send a PM or leave an anonymous review if you have a question you want to be featured, but there is no guarantee it will be. Dares are also included, whether by the author or sent to the author for evaluation.
1. Rules

_Alright, first things first: I am Center Of Weirdness, but I thought weirdnessup211 was a better name. It's pronounced "Weirdness Up To Eleven"._

_This fic is... Well, another ask the characters fic. Yeah, I'm jumping on the bandwagon. However, you will ask questions via private message or unsigned reviews which will be deleted once the questions are asked. There is no guarantee your question will be featured, and I will insert my own questions. You can also ask me questions, and refer to me as **Weirdu**._

_Preferably, I would prefer you ask weird questions, but you can ask anything within certain boundaries. That is, no M-rated or high-T-but-just-barely-not-quite-M-rated questions._

_Take into account that not every question will get a straight answer. For instance, if you ask Rouge_

**"Do you like Shadow or Knuckles?"**

_The answer you would get is_

"Yes," Rouge stated.

_ So, phrase your questions wisely. Also, pairings/shipping questions are **not** appreciated, and the only straight answer you'll get is "No," unless the two are confirmed to like each other in the **games** continuity._

___Some answers will be jokes or puns, to. It shouldn't be hard to tell which ones._

_One more thing: No Archie, SatAM, Fleetway, or Sonic Underground characters. I haven't seen/read those, and do not intend to._

_You **can** ask Sonic characters about the Mario characters. In fact, please do. It'll be fun!  
_

_Alright, so, readers... **Ask away! **Reminder: The weirder the questions, the better! You can still ask normal questions, but it's more fun to answer the weird ones!  
_

_Oh, right, dares **are** allowed, but, again, preferably something weird, but no mature content._

_The right to refuse any question or dare not weird enough and that they don't want taken out is given to all characters. For instance, you can dare Tails to, say, act like a dog, but he is not required to. However, if you dared Tails to make a machine that could switch someone's gender or species and use it on them, he would be required to._

_If you ask more than **three** questions per chapter, I will eliminate some so I have the three I like best or feel need to be answered._

**_You have to ask through private message or when not logged in. Anonymous reviews asking questions will be deleted from the review location each time the fic is updated. Use signed reviews only to comment on the answers._**

**_One more thing: By anonymous, I mean reviews submitted without an account. I still need a NAME from you._**


	2. Part 1

"Alright," I said, "Now, I have my first questions from HalfWright! Who's ready to answer?" There was a crowd of every video game Sonic character imaginable.

"Um... Where are we?" Sonic asked.

"Good question," I said, looking around at the blank landscape with multicolored tiles stretching in every direction, with no discernible sky, "I have no idea, maybe some other-dimensional area outside of existence and time where we can have whatever we want, and where walking in any direction will lead us back to the group. That's just a guess, though."

"That's helpful," Rouge said, "But, fine. I'll answer questions."

"Alright!" I said, "Show of hands, who'll answer questions?"

Everyone raised their hands except Shadow. Rouge flicked him on the head, and he raised his hand.

"Great!" I exclaimed, taking a sheet of paper out of nowhere.

"Where did you get that?" Amy asked. Apparently, she doesn't think about where her hammers come from.

"Fourth wall mail slot. Anyway, on with the questions!" I yelled, showing the first question to Rouge.

**Rouge, it is a known fact you are a floozy, why not just seduce knuckles and take off with the master emerald?**

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? Answering the question, you think I haven't tried? The knucklehead is about as stubborn and thick as a rock."

"HEY!"

"Shut it Knuckles! I'm ranting!"

"I think that's quite enough ranting," I cut in, "Next question's for you, Tails."

**Tails, your engineering genius rivals Eggman's, why don't you build a fleet of robots?**

"That's no fun," Tails answered simply.

"I thought you'd say something like that. Now,"

**Sonic, Chilli dog or save the world?**

"YES!" Sonic shouted, as a chilli dog materialized next to him.

"I think half-wit meant one or the other," Rouge said.

"Half_Wright_," I said, "OR means only one statement has to be true, but both works just as well... I did say to phrase questions carefully... So, Sonic's answer isn't wrong... Sorry, HalfWright, but I don't think Sonic wants to answer that question."

A blob of chilli flew through the air and landed on my glasses.

"... Ew," I said, taking my glasses off to clean them.

"MISMATCHED EYED-FREAK!" I couldn't tell who shouted the words.

"How can you even tell?" I asked, replacing them, "One's blue, one's green. Not much of a difference. Also, you're three-feet-tall talking animals."

"SHUT UP!"

"Anyway, no wasting time. Next..."

**Knuckles, Rouge stole your emerald.**

"WHY THAT LITTLE!" Knuckles shouted, and ran straight at Rouge. Needless to say, Rouge ran.

"They'll be back," I said, reading the next question.

**Tails, how is possible for you to fly? one would think your tails would snap off or something... unless you're a robot...**

"I never thought about that," Tails admitted, "It never seemed important. Maybe I am, or maybe it's magic. I don't know."

Neither do I.

**Cream, do you exist solely for the purpose of stealing the cuteness from a much more awesome and useful character?**

"No," Cream said, grinning mischievously.

"Without Cheese's help?" I asked.

"... Maybe."

**Tails, do you still believe in cooties?**

"No," Tails said, "I still don't see the point of romance, though. I've got better things to do, anyway."

**Eggman, one would think you would simply lead Sonic into your base and trap him in a room that is actually a cleverly disguised pit trap into water.**

"FILE THAT AWAY!"

Why am I not surprised?

"I can answer this last one," I said,

**Everyone, did you lose the game?**

"And now that you've heard that, you've lost the game."

At that moment, Knuckles and Rouge ran back in from the opposite direction they had run off from.

Except them. I took another piece of paper from the fourth wall mail slot.

"Alright, next set of questions! WinterMuffin, I think this should be okay. Shadow might freak, though."

**I dare Shadow to kiss Rouge.**

Shadow groaned. He snapped his fingers, teleporting next to Rouge, kissed her glove, and teleported back.

"Humph. Didn't say it had to be romantic."

"I knew he'd do that!" Sonic shouted.

"I knew faker would say that!"

"And I knew-"

"Stop, or this will go on for hours," I said, reading the next question.

**Sonic: What is love?**

"That's easy! Love is friendship, companionship, family. There are many kinds of love, platonic and familial, which defines most feelings between people, and romantic, which is significantly less common."

"Anyone else surprised he knew that?" I asked. The question was followed by nods of agreement.

**Knuckles: What is science?**

"The study of the natural world."

Everyone gaped.

"I'm gullible, not _stupid_!"

**Amy: What is dogs?**

"A peninsula in London!"

"... What?" Rouge asked.

"Well, she is right..." I said, "There is a peninsula in London called 'Isle of Dogs'... I don't think that was the question, though."

Rouge looked at Amy again.

"Alright, well, here's where we end off this session," I said, "People who send questions! Please send funner-"

"NOT A WORD!" Eggman shouted.

"YES IT IS! Anyway, send funner questions! These were okay, but not really what I was expecting. Weirdu is out, peace!"


	3. Part 2

"Alright, who's ready for more?" I asked.

Rouge and Shadow groaned.

"Good, because Shadow's up first!" I exclaimed.

He groaned louder.

"It won't be so bad. Anyway, HalfWright asks

**Shadow, coconuts are useful for?**

"Destroying evil cacti," Shadow said, deadpan.

**Eggman and Tails, is 42 really the "Answer to the Ultimate Question of Life, the Universe, and Everything"?**

"YES!" Eggman shouted, "42-layer cakes, 42-cheese pizzas, 42-meat sandwiches, 42-"

"Tails?" I asked, as Eggman ranted on about food.

"No, mint candy is. What's that question mean, anyway?"

"It's a reference to something. Anyway, HalfWright asks where the heck did Mario just come from. Except he didn't phrase it that way. Mario's not here, HalfWright. Also, Tails, this is for you," I said, giving him the mint candy from HalfWright.

"Thanks!"

"Welcome. Alright, Sonic, you've been dared to** either kiss Amy or say your real**-"

"NICKY PARLOUZER!" Sonic shouted before I could finish reading.

"My Sonikku has such a pretty name," Amy said, hearts in her eyes.

"Okay, now, Lucy Labrador wants to ask Shadow something."

**To Shadow: Have you ever been in a situation where you really needed the toilet, but couldn't get to one? If not, what would you do if you found yourself in that situation?**

"No. I would never find myself in that situation because I could just use Chaos Control and not be missed."

**Others can answer it too then if nessacary. :)**

"Well, I've never been in that situation," Sonic said, "I guess my speed has something to do with it. What a weird question."

"That's the point," I explained.

"How about right now?" Knuckles asked, embarrassed, "I really need to-"

"I'm sure you'd come across one if you ran off," I said, "This place is weird enough."

"Yes," Tails said, not embarrassed at all, "It wasn't really a problem until people told me how bad the Mystic Ruins had started smelling to them. So, I-"

"Yada yada, Fox urine smells like skunk, little foxy came up with a solution." Eggman interrupted, "Now, let me tell you about all the times I-"

"NEXT QUESTIONS!" I shouted. Not being embarrassed about something is one thing, it's not like Tails would know he's supposed to. Eggman... That was just disturbing, the prideful tone of voice...

"Alright, Sonic, Shadow, you each get your own instructions from FireWolfHeart."

** Shadow, challenge Sonic to a race, Chaos Control back to the starting place, therefore WINNIING said race, then when Sonic completes the race (the finish being the start) tell him that racing isn't worth your time and you forfeit. Sonic, you must then taunt Shadow (which we all know is a very dangerous things to do) by saying you're the real Ultimate Lifeform. Escape with your life.**

"Humph. Race me around, Sonic."

"Okay! This'll be too easy," Sonic said, as the two prepared to take off. At the same moment, the two took off, Shadow going ever so slightly slower then Sonic. After a minute, Shadow reappeared in the crowd. Sonic shot onto the scene seconds later.

"I win, faker."

"Aw..."

"I forfeit."

"Ha! I knew you couldn't win! You're a faker! You're a fake hedgehog, a fake emo, and a fake Ultimate Lifeform!" Before Shadow could react, Sonic took off.

"That was part of his instructions, wasn't it?" Shadow asked.

"Yep," I said, "Anyway,

**Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun, surely you want to rant about the awful way Eggman treats you. Speak your true opinion. Eggman, under NO CIRCIMSTANCE are you allowed to react negatively (dismantling, threatening to dismantle, punishing) to the bots opinion. The only way to show your fustration (if it so be) is to cross your arms, jump up and down, and make some weird animalistic sound in the back of your throat. If the results are positive, you may jump up and down with joy, screaming, "WHEEEE". This is the only way you may react.**

"I wish he'd give us mouths so we could eat," Bocoe said.

"If he did that, everything is forgiven!" Decoe added.

"HE'S A MEANIE! HE KEEPS YELLING AND BEING MEAN AND NEVER GIVES ME PIE!"

"... Honestly, I expected them to say more than that," Eggman said.

"We can all be surprised," I said, "Anyway, next questions are from Zails."

**Okay, first up is Tails.**

Hows your life been going lately?

"Good," Tails said happily, "No armies of birds trying to kill me, no creepy bats flirting with me, no one trying to kill Sonic... Everything's great right now!"

**Sonic, i dare you to kiss Rouges hand?**

"Fine," Sonic said, running over to do so. Before three milliseconds had gone by, he was standing right were he had before. "Happy?"

**Knuckes, i think Rouge is a better treasure hunter than you are or am i wrong?**

"Treasure hunter. Yeah, right."

**Amy, is Cream your best friend?**

"Duh."

**Shadow...i hear Silver has a part-time job at pizza hut?**

"What do I care about what that annoying pest is doing?"

"I knew he'd say that," I muttered, reading the next question.

**Sonic...Eggmans building a satilight to take over the galaxy?**

"He knows he won't beat me," Sonic said, relaxing on the ground.

"WHY YOU-"

"Boss, he has a point," Orbot said.

"SHUT UP!"

**Rouge, i dare you to hug Tails?**

"Sure!" Rouge said, running over to where Tails was standing.

Tails yelped and flew off way too fast for even Rouge's eyes keep up.

** Sonic, my author is planning to write a romance story that has you paired up with Shade the Echidna?**

"... The heck?"

"I'm confused too," I admitted, "Also, everyone: PAIRINGS/SHIPPING QUESTIONS ARE NOT APPRECIATED."

** Rouge, does Shadow work for GUN?**

"No," Rouge said, "I think I've almost convinced him to, though."

"Humph. Me or the commander-general-guy?"

Rouge didn't answer that question, so I continued on.

**Amy, leave Shade alone.**

"Why would I bother her?" Amy asked innocently.

I read the next question, **Sonic, in the STH Comics...your still planning to rescue Sally...Right?**

"Alright... This one violates the rules. Next, a question for

**Amy, are you mad at Sonic for him missing out on your dates?**

Everyone stared at Sonic. Tails flew back onto the scene at that moment, confused at what was going on.

"I only accepted to shut her up!"

"Oh, Sonikku... I could never be angry with you..."

I looked at the next question. "This one's against the rules as well, but I'll read it just to stop people from asking these..."

**Tails...if you know Mina Mongoose...well, lets just say third times the Charm at romance.**

"First, no, I don't know her. Second, I am not interested in romance. At all. I'm eight years old, and I have better things to do anyway!" Tails shouted the last part.

"Alright, all questions about that are going to be removed from now on..." I said, "I don't think Tails likes them very much."

"I don't!"

**And Knuckles...Sonic thinks hes tough than you?**

"No he doesn't," Knuckles said confidently.

"Alright," I said, before Sonic could say anything, "Next, we have a few questions and dares from Thunder. Now,

**Sonic, i dare you to go out on a date with Shade the Echidna.**

"No." Sonic said. And that was that.

**Knuckles, your gullible?**

"Yep!" Knuckles said, and then realized something, "HEY! You tricked me into saying that!"

"Okay, next is a dare for Tails... Sorry, Tails, but

**Tails, idare you to kiss Amy?**

"EW!" Tails shouted, "She's like my sister!"

"I am," Amy said happily, "I babysat Tails sometimes when Sonic promised he'd go on a date, but left Tails at my house instead! Tails was so _cute_ as a four-year-old!"

_Westermarck Effect_, I thought. _Before the age of seven, the brain conditions itself so the people close to one, physically or emotionally, are considered by the subconscious to be family. Thought to be a mechanism to prevent incest._

** Shadow, i think Sonics faster than you?**

"You think wrong. It's the same."

"Alright," I said, "We're done for now. Also, remember, you can ask me questions if you want. You can also ask questions about things that happen in my other stories. Weirdu is out, peace!"


	4. Part 3

"Alright, questions... From HalfWright. Wow, he... At least, I think Half's a boy... asks a lot."

**Weirdu, what was your first profile name on FF? ;)**

I'm actually not sure, so I went on to the next question,

**Tails, Sonic and Shadow, why does everyone get the impression that you are all gay?**

"Because they assume that everyone wants to have a romantic relationship and that most relationships with others are romantic, when romantic relationships are actually the vast minority," Shadow said.

"Yeah, what he said."

"What does gay mean?" Tails asked.

"... Let's not tell him," Rouge said.

I handed the paper to Silver, so that he could read his question:

**Silver, why are you so rumbustiously homosexual?**

"IT'S NO USE asking me such a stupid question. I'm not."

I took the paper back, reading the next question out loud.

**Eggman, what is your favourite non egg related food.**

"THEY EXIST?" Eggman shouted incredulously.

**Shadow, Maria is standing somewhere in the crowd. P.S. the answer about the coconuts was actually hitting two together and pretending to ride a horse.**

"Not surprised. I figured I'd find her after some of the more foolish ones go away."

"WHEE!" Charmy yelled, as he flew over Shadow's head.

"Case in point. You think I didn't know that was what you wanted me to say?"

I didn't. Huh, guess Shadow's smarter than I give him credit for... Don't tell him I thought that!

**Tails, rabbit or chicken?**

"I'd like to go to a tiny town in Alaska! It sounds a lot more fun than some volcano in Canada."

... Apparently, Tails knows a lot about geography.

**Shadow, you jelly that the supposed 'ultimate life form's' rival is Luigi?**

"What do you mean 'supposed'? And why the heck would I be jealous of that scaredy-cat? It's not like he's some obscenely powerful entity in human form or anything."

Luigi actually is, but I decided not to tell Shadow that. Sonic and Tails were covering their mouths, trying to stop themselves from laughing.

**Eggman, how does one so fat design and build a Gigantictron-2000 every half**** week?**

"Why not?" Eggman asked, "It's pretty fun to fight Sonic. The fat is mostly genetic, anyway, I only eat enormous meals after every defeat."

"Okay... Now, HalfWright asks **Bokkun, what in the **heck** are you exactly?** Except he didn't phrase it that way, I just don't swear."

"Well, it's obvious. I'm... What the heck am I?"

"Dunno. Anyway,

**Tails, why do you doggie paddle when you're anamorphic?**

"What does evolution have to do with anything?"

"I think he means anthropomorphic," I pointed out.

"I don't know," Tails said, pulling one of his tails in front of him to scratch it.

I think it's because Tails is less anthropomorphic than the other Mobians - He actually has some animalistic habits, unlike the others. Sonic rolling into a ball doesn't really count.

"Okay, Shadow, read this."

**Shadow, where is that damn forth chaos emerald?**

"Up your-"

"SHADOW!" Rouge shouted.

"I was gonna say nose! Oh, look. There's a question for you, Rouge. It says:

**Rouge, how many... diseases do you have?**

"... Okay, I know I'm a bit of a flirt-"

"UNDERSTATEMENT!" Knuckles shouted.

"Shut up, Knuckles. But I'll never take it that far, understand? Also, there are children present!" Rouge shouted, gesturing to Tails (who had fallen asleep), Cream (who was eating ice cream), Charmy (who was flying above Vector, dumping a bucket of food into his mouth), and Marine (who was annoying Blaze).

"Okay, question from... AppletheFox4eva88 asks

**Knuckles, what would you do if you saw Shade th echidna sprinting at you in banana suit screaming 'I want your pickles!'**

"I don't like pickles, so I'd give them to her."

"Aw..." Rouge said, "I was expecting something more..."

"Interesting?" I offered.

"Yeah."

"Me too. Alright, now for the next set of questions from... FireWolfHeart. I'll save these for later, as they're kind of long, and continue on to Super Light the Hedgehog. First, Super Light, please do not make references to your own characters anymore, unless you write a book. Anyway,"

**eggman if youz wanted to beats not stop sonic from being born**

"FILE THAT AWAY!"

**sonic plz dont be mad that i gave him that ?im all for u winning.**

"It's not like he'll succeed. He tried it before, I think. It didn't work."

_Chaos Emeralds, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog,_ I remembered.

**knuckles, i dare you to randomly trip rough or shadow and blame it on eggmans fat, long legs.**

Rouge and Shadow were deep in a conversation, so they hadn't noticed. Knuckles ran over, grabbing Eggman's arm on the way ("LET ME GO, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!"), and swinging him when close to the two so that Eggman's legs tripped them.

Rouge and Shadow got up, looking at Knuckles angrily.

"He did it!" Knuckles shouted, running off to hide behind Big the cat.

Sonic, Tails, and I laughed at Shadow's predicament.

"And now we have two questions from skagui... Alright, I'll answer the first on paper, even though it's for Tails. It's very fourth-wall breaking."

I silently read the question,

**Tails: Did you know that you were originaly supposed to be FEMALE?**

and took out a piece of paper to write my reply.

_That's a popular, but completely false rumor. Tails was designed with the name 'Miles Prower' in mind, and actually only went through two designs before one stuck: A raccoon, and the fox we all know. The name was kept in mind the whole time, and it is an unambiguously male name. Also, Sonic Team wanted the main character and sidekick to be the same gender to avoid romantic plots, which they aren't exactly fond of._

"Alright, now, Tails can actually answer this second one. Okay, Tails,"

**when you first met sonic, did ya think he was a threat?**

"No. Not at all. Why would I?" Tails asked naively.

"Okay... Now, let's see... Lucy Labrador complimented me on the formatting of my writing. Thanks for that, by the way. Also, Shadow, her question is for you,"

**What would you do if Black Doom returned, but instead of wanting revenge or being evil, acted like a real father and loved you?**

"He'd scream daddy and be really happy!" Sonic shouted before Shadow got a chance to answer.

"HEY! Have you been read- Uh, I mean... GET OVER HERE, FAKER, SO I CAN CHAOS SPEAR YOUR EYES OUT!" Shadow shouted, as he took off towards Sonic.

"Ignoring them, now we're onto FireWolfHeart's questions. Anyway, first,

**Bokkun, Charmy, have some pie. Be hyper. Scare everyone with said hyperness.**

Pie appeared out of nowhere, which Bokkun and Charmy attacked with gusto. Within seconds, it was almost completely, and the two were zipping around crashing into people. Big was knocked down, falling on top of Knuckles. Vector mysteriously fell into the remaining pie, as no one seemed to have actually knocked into him. After a few minutes, Bokkun and Charmy had fallen asleep.

"Okay, next. Don't wory, FireWolfHeart, Metal Sonic appears in the games and the movie. So,

**Metal Sonic is Eggman actually put real effort into your upgrades, could you defeat Sonic?**

"Yes." "No." Metal and Sonic answered at the same time. Surprisingly, they didn't get into an argument.

**Test your theory.**

"It is not like Eggman will actually put any real effort into upgrading me."

"Okay, now, FireWolfHeart wants everyone to have a race. Okay, here are the rules:

**Everyone have a race. Sonic, give up your friction resistant shoes.**

"What? You want me to burn my feet off?"

**Shadow, ditto the rocket soled shoes.**

"Give me your shoes, Sonic."

"Groan... Fine. Tails, do you-" Tails threw a normal pair of sneakers to Sonic. "Thanks, little bro."

**Eggman, no robots, jetpacks, or machines of any kind. Everyone must use their own two feet**

"Aw," Tails said, "I wanted to fly."

**and use your true speed. Unless your Sonic. In which case, your true speed sends you head first into walls and such obstacles (since you are FRICTION SHOELESS!)! Hope you like crashing! Have fun guys!**

"Okay, guys. I need a list of the racers." After going around and seeing who wanted to participate, I looked over the list.

_Sonic_

_Tails_

_Knuckles_

_Amy_

_Cream_

_Shadow_

_Rouge_

_Eggman_

"Okay. I'll wait here. The finish line is when someone crosses onto this huge blue tile," I pointed at the ground, "On your marks,"

Everyone stretched, getting prepared.

"Get set."

The runners crouched down, ready to take off.

"GO!" I shouted, and they were off. It was only a few minutes before they returned, and I recorded the results as they passed:

_1. Eggman_

_2. Sonic_

_3. Tails_

_4. Shadow_

_5. Rouge_

_6. Amy_

_7. Knuckles_

_8. Cream_

"Now can I have my shoes back so I don't have to go easy?" Sonic asked.

"Fine, faker. Give me my skates, Weirdo."

"It's Weird_u_," I said, "Anyway, now we're going to have another race, with the only restrictions being that you can't use anything other than your own body to boost your speed, and can only have accessories for protection while running."

"Yes!" Sonic shouted, as he put his shoes on. After preparations (including Tails giving Shadow one of Sonic's spare pairs of shoes), the eight races got set to go again, and took off. The new results were the same, with only three changed:

_1. Sonic/Tails (Tie)_

_3. Eggman_

"Now you can have your skates back," I said, tossing them to Shadow.

"Finally! Now can we have a rematch?"

"No."

"Humph. Fine."

"Weirdu is out, peace!"


	5. Part 4

"Okay, we're back for our fourth session! Now that we've all eaten and rested, I would like to point out that some new rules on questions have been added. To all the readers, check the first chapter for the new rules!"

"Who are you talking to?" Jet asked.

"The readers."

"Oy, he's crazy, ain't he?" Marine asked Blaze.

"That's not nice, Marine."

"Anyway… Our first questions are from Ultra Shadic. Now, he/she has a few questions, and a few dares."

**Shadow...I DARE you to hug Amy?**

Shadow sighed exasperatedly, chaos-controlled over to Amy; gave her an awkward, obviously unwanted for both parties; hug.

"Why did I have to do that?" Shadow asked.

Oh yeah… I 'forgot' to tell him the new rules.

**Cream, does Mr. Vector and his friends babysit you sometimes?**

"Mr. Vector is very nice when he babysits me. Charmy's fun to play with! Mr. Espio's kind of boring, though."

**Tails I dare you to hug Rouge?**

"I call upon my right to refuse any dare, question, or section therof that does not qualify as weird!"

"Wait, you're allowed to do that?" Shadow asked.

"It's one of the new rules," Tails said.

"Why was I not told?" Shadow asked, glaring at me.

I didn't answer, and went on to the next question.

**Sonic, does knucklehead ever keep that anger of his under control?**

"When nobody bothers him."

**Say eggman, got any new plans to conquer the world?**

"Well, not really. I'm still working through the two hundred or so I made while Sonic and Tails were on that long trip before the Chaos incident."

"So that's why they're all the same!" Sonic exclaimed.

"SHUT UP SONIC!"

Charmy, i dare you to throw a pie at Vector?

"Whee!" Charmy threw a pie out of nowhere at Vector.

Vector opened his mouth, swallowing the pie whole.

"Thanks, Charmy!"

**Knuckles, you have anger issues.**

"Only when people bother me. NOW STOP ASKING ME ALL THESE STUPID QUESTIONS, THEY'RE BOTHERING ME!"

I wasn't surprised by that. I continued on to the next set of questions. "HyperTomboi429 asks

**Sonic: try 2 think of at least 1 positive thing about Eggman**

"He's good for a laugh."

"Why you horrid little hedgehog-"

"He just said you're funny, Eggman."

**Tails: how old r u? I always pictured u as 12 years old. also, ur thoughts on Cosmo from "Sonic X"?**

"I'm eight years old. Well, the events of Season 3 didn't actually happen, so I'm not even sure she's real, but we'd probably have been friends… It wouldn't be any less by having it be romantic."

"Don't you mean more?" Amy asked.

"No, friends are more important than lovers."

**Silver: UR AWESOME! 'NUFF SAID!**

"IT'S NO USE for anyone trying to think otherwise!"

"SILVER, THAT JOKE WAS OLD SIX YEARS AGO!" Shadow yelled.

"IT'S NO USE trying to get me to stop!"

**Eggman: other than ur-self, try 2 name as many scientific masterminds out there in the universe as u can. they can b from movies, books, even other video games**

"Phineas and Dr. Doofenshmirtz! I've really got to try and improve on some of Dr. D's schemes… They have a lot of potential if you use them right, and Phineas doesn't even realize the evil applications of his work!"

"I can't think of why he wouldn't," Rouge snarked.

"Neither can I," I said dryly, "Anyway, next question is from Lucy Labrador. You know you can ask more than one, right?"

**Shadow: If you were locked in a small room with The Commander for several hours, what would you do?**

"Beat him at a strategy board game," Shadow said. This, of course, earned him odd looks.

"Oh, come on. It's a nonviolent way to prove I'm better than he is!"

"I see I've at least made some impression on you," Rouge said.

"Okay, one question from KattyKisses for

**Tails...have you ever wanted to tango with a broom?**

"No… But I have been tempted to make an edible one…"

"...How much does he eat?" Shadow asked.

"A lot," Sonic admitted.

"Okay, then, we're through. Be sure to check the new rules. Weirdu is out, peace!"


	6. Part 5

_**First, before we start, I want to ask people to try and send more interesting questions. As you read through this chapter, look for ideas... In particular, the answer to a certain question from HalfWright. The possibilities are nearly limitless... Remember, this is taking place in a weird place where anything is accessible. Any machine Tails has or could have built; anything Eggman could have done; anything Knuckles or Rouge might have found... Use your imaginations.**_

* * *

"First question is from SakuraDreamerz:

**all: have you ever been in a maze with either revolving doors, looked like a board game or shifting walls?**

No one had, so I continued.

**Sonic: ever tried skating a figure eight back at the Winter Olympics?  
**

"It's harder than it looks," Sonic said.

"Which just means he's abysmal at skating and managed to run over Bowser's feet. Bowser was in the middle of kidnapping Peach in his clown car when this happened."

"Shut up, faker! I'm not that bad."

**shadow:*same question as Sonic***

"It's not as hard as faker says. Of course, then that DAMN GREEN PLUMBER WHATS-HIS-NAME stole my thunder!"

"Nah, I think it belonged to the clouds."

"IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH!"

**Knuckles: I dare you to karate chop rubber!**

"Too easy," Knuckles said, and karate chopped a piece of rubber that had appeared out of nowhere in half.

"... What just happened?" Rouge asked, as the rubber disappeared.

**Tails: have you ever used your tails in anything else besides flying?**

"I've used them for fighting, protecting myself, as pillows, to keep warm, to..."

"Tails, I think that's enough," Sonic cut Tails off. I think he knew what was coming next, probably something Sonic thought would embarrass his little bro.

"Okay, now questions from HalfWright..."

**Dr Eggman... Does your latest evil plan involve taking down Fan Fiction all the time? because it's annoying.**

"THEY'RE ONTO US!" Eggman screamed, running away.

**Knuckles... are you related to predator in any way?**

"... The heck are you talking about?"

Tails... Sonic, the Tornado, or a massive bowl of mint candy. which one do you save from destruction.

"Sonic," Tails said without hesitation.

"Heh, I love ya, little bro."

Not the way the yoai fangirls are probably thinking right now. I don't mean to offend anyone, I do know that most are actually just people who, for whatever reason, like reading that sort of thing.

**Tails... have you ever played 'the impossible quiz?' if so, what question did you get up to?**

"Forty-two! Then I got bored."

**Blaze... Sonic is nicknamed Sonic because he is fast, Tails is nicknamed Tails because he has two tails, Knuckles is nicknamed Knuckles because of his knuckles, blah blah blah, are you nicknamed because of your pyro powers?**

"No." Blaze said.

"Huh?" Silver asked, "Then where did you're nickname come from?"

"What nickname?"

Silver opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Shadow.

"NO STUPID 'IT'S NO USE!' PUNS!"

**Cream... did you know your father stared in the Monty Pythons Holy Grail?**

"You know my daddy?" Cream asked, "Please tell me where he is! Mommy never tells me anything about daddy."

"I'm sorry, Cream," I said, "I don't know. Also, everyone, time to pay attention! This question is important!"

**Tails... why is it that every machine you build in your basement turns people into females or chao or baby's or something else like that?**

"Huh? They don't. Those are just the ones everyone seems to be interested in, I build a lot more than that. There's a teleporter, a brain-switcher, a dimension-traveler, a machine that can turn someone into any species, a machine that can combine two organisms into one and put them back to normal,"

"Stupid," Shadow cut in, before multiple people shushed him to see what else Tails had built.

"A machine that can mess with the laws of gravity on a local scale, one that lets you enter people's dreams, one that makes any kind of food you want from water, and one of my favorites is the one that lets you talk to people from other dimensions who also have the machine... Mostly other versions of me who have built the machines, sometimes other versions of Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and maybe Shadow too!"

Everyone waited for Tails to continue.

"Uh... That's all the coolest ones."

"Why don't you tell us about these other dimensions?" Shadow asked.

"Oh! Okay. Well, there's one where everyone's the opposite gender, but otherwise the same... I talked to my counterpart, and we saying the same thing at the same time! It was pretty funny, but there wasn't really much to talk about except the slight differences, like Big giving people nightmares. There's another world where everyone's a different species, I'm a raccoon, Sonic's a rabbit, Cream's a cat, no one has any idea what Knuckles is, Shadow's a cat girl, etc. And-"

"I'm a WHAT?"

"Shush, faker!"

"-one where my counterpart refuses to tell anyone, even me, if they're a boy or a girl. And other where half the people are the opposite gender, though my counterpart is somehow neither. And another one where Shadow and Amy are a single person. And another one where the hero of the world is a shape-shifter with every power imaginable named Mary-"

"That's enough, Tails," I interrupted, "We have other questions to answer... I didn't expect this one to go on so long. Sorry, kid."

"It's okay!" Tails said brightly. The fact that nothing ever manages to get him down is one of the reasons I find him so likable.

**Charmy... how much sugar do you eat?**

"TOO MUCH!" Vector and Espio both shouted.

"Eleventy-eight cups a day!" Charmy zipped around the room, knocking Eggman down as he raced back onto the scene.

I REALLY don't want to know what he would have done if he found out there was a female version of him in another dimension. Now I'm probably going to get a question about it and have to find out, though, aren't I?

**Charmy... eat some more sugar based food products and mess up the rest of the chapter.**

We were unable to do anything to prepare for the chaos that ensued when Charmy ate eight hundred pounds of pure sugar.

"Let's try and get something done before he finishes. Next is from FireWolfHeart."

**Shadow, I dare you to step on a platform, spotlight and all, and sing Barbie Girl or whatever the song is called.**

"I object!"

"It's the rules, Shadow. You have to do it, it's a weird request."

"I DON'T WANT-" A spotlight and mike appeared with Shadow, and the song started playing. Shadow rolled his eyes and tried to escape, but couldn't, so he reluctantly started singing the song.

I went onto the next question with the hilarious sound of Shadow singing Barbie Girl in the background.

"Oh, this one's for me," I said in surprise.

**Weardu, what do you think of sonic and mario olimpic games?**

**SEGA is the creator of the games with COPERATION with nintendo. nintendo didn't apear to athused about of the mario characters have the original you think that is because nintendo didn't want to provoke rivalry?(thats what i think)**

"Personally, I think the games are pretty fun. The third one's London Party mode especially. What do you mean? Of course they have their catchphrases - Mario characters all have more than one catchphrase. Anyway, next question is

**i dare knuckles to have a stairing contest with mephles!and you cant stop until you win.**

"What's a mephles?" Knuckles asked. Suddenly, Mephiles appeared next to him, and started staring into his eyes.

"Oh. I'll win this, too easy!" Knuckles shouted.

"Is that so?" Mephiles asked.

"Yeah! I beat the Master Emerald all the time!" Knuckles yelled, and stared into Mephiles' eyes.

... I'll try not to think about how Knuckles does that or how wrong that just sounded...

**shadow, is bio-lizerd TECHNICALY your brother?**

_"You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere..._

_ Imagination, life is your creation!"_ Shadow sang, "WHY DO I HAVE TO SING THIS DAMN SONG? I don't know the answer, and I don't care! Leave me alone so I can finish!"

"Okay then... Oh no, Charmy's halfway done. Next question is from... Well, I don't know, but the question is

**Sonic, I dare you to walk in on Amy when she is having a shower XD**

"Oh, Sonic... I'll go start a shower right now!" Amy ran off, presumably to find a shower.

Sonic pointed in the direction Amy had run, and made circles around his ear with his other hand in the classic gesture meaning 'they're crazy!'

"That girl has serious issues," Rouge said.

**Rouge, if you saw the Master Emerald had been carved into the shape of Shade the echidna, would you still steal it?**

"I'd smash it into tiny little pieces when I got home, but yes."

**Marine, why do you have an Aussie accent when you're not even an Australian animal?**

"OY! Are you makin' fun of m'accent?"

**Knuckles, Shade has come up to you, threw cucumber slices at you saying "I said I wanted your pickles, not cucumbers!" and then licked your cheek...**

"Staring. Contest." Knuckles said. I wasn't sure if that was his answer or not.

"Resistance is futile, echidna! I shall be the victor!"

"Okay, then... Next is from Lucy Labrador."

**To Everyone: Have any of you ever taken an arrow to the knee?**

"Yes," Sonic said, "It hurts like- Uh, nevermind."

"Nope," Tails said, "Bullets, yes. Cannonballs, yes. Missiles, yes. Grenades, yes. But not arrows."

"STARING CONTEST!"

At that moment, Charmy zipped through the room, plowing into Mephiles to win Knuckles the staring contest, and convince me that I had to finish up quickly.

"I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!" Knuckles shouted, "HA! AND YOU DIDN'T SHATTER INTO A MILLION PIECES LIKE THE EMERALD!"

... Oh, so that's how he wins. How can someone be so clueless?

**To Shadow: There's Black Doom and I think he want's to have a father son talk!**

"I DIDN'T SING THIS WILLINGLY!" Shadow shouted, having just finished the song.

Black Doom dragged Shadow off in a random direction anyway.

"Okay... That was weird," I said, "Next, Shaduigi has a few questions!"

**Eggman, fall in a vat of honey and shout, "I'VE FALLEN, AND I CAN'T GET UP!" until someone helps you.**

"I don't wan-" Eggman was cut short as the tile he was standing on disappeared to reveal a vat of honey beneath.

"I'VE FALLEN, AND I - HOLY CR-" Eggman's shout was cut short as Charmy plunged into the honey. No one could see what was going on, but I was pretty sure Charmy was just fine. Eggman... We'll get back to that.

**VECTOR! That pie you ate was actually a bomb! If you don't do the hokey pokey with a glass of chocolate milk on your head, you'll EXPLODE!**

Vector set a glass of chocolate milk on top of his head, and started to do the hokey pokey.

"You put your left foot- CHARMY!" Charmy stole the chocolate milk off of his head, "GIVE THAT BACK! I NEED IT SO I DON'T EXPLODE!" Vector exploded in anger.

... An anger bomb? Weird.

**Knuckles, would you rather eat a bowl of ramen noodles with bugs in it, or paint yourself pink?**

"Yummy, delicious, nutritious bugs!"

... I probably shouldn't ask.

**To all characters that wear gloves and feel like answering this: Do you ever take off your gloves? If so, when?**

"I take them off sometimes at night," Sonic admitted, "And sometimes when cooking."

"... I just realized I don't know what my hands look like," Tails said, "And now I just realized I don't care."

Before anyone else could answer, Charmy knocked Shadow over as he and Black Doom returned.

"Are you okay, Shadow?" Black Doom asked.

"...I'm going to go find Maria."

"Have a nice time playing with your girlfriend!"

"SURROGATE SISTER!"

"Whatever!"

**Tails, make a machine that spawns a random object every time someone says your name.**

"Okiedokie!" Tails said happily, and flew off to build one.

**Shadow, I think you're a better dancer than Sonic. Prove it by beating him in a danceoff!...with Micheal Jackson's "Beat It" song in the background =D (the winner gets a burger/pizza/sub sandwich named after them.)**

Shadow groaned, and started dancing. Sonic joined in, making it clear that he was by far the better dancer within seconds. The dance-off was so one-sided that it only lasted half a minute, by which time Tails had returned.

"What did I miss?"

"Not much. Time for KattyKisses' questions..."

**To Sonic: I dare you to eat 10 chili dogs?**

"Aw..."

"Five hundred," I offered.

"OKAY!" Sonic shouted, as a huge pile of chili dogs appeared next to him. Charmy suddenly flew onto the scene, but by the time he reached the pile Sonic was done.

**To Rouge: Hit Knuckles in the back of his head**

Charmy smacked into the back of Knuckles' head.

"I say that counts!" Rouge shouted.

"Alright, last is from kirbystarwarrior..."

**To Knuckles and Tails. Force Sonic to swim.**

"No!" Tails refused.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic, and dragged him off in the direction Amy had gone to take her shower.

"OH CRUD!" Sonic shouted, "SAVE ME FROM A HORRIBLE SIGHT, PLEASE!"

Tails tried to save Sonic, but Shadow and Rouge were holding his tails.

I'm not going to pretend I can fight them, so... See you all next time. Weridu is out, peace!


	7. Part 6

**_Note: Sonic Team is not big on romance plots. Neither am I._**

* * *

Sonic was lying on the floor in a fetal position. "Naked Amy... swimming... The horror... The horror..."

"Oh, come off it. It's not like _you_ wear any clothes," Eggman pointed out.

"HORROR!"

"Okay then... First, we have questions from Zails."

**Shade, does that armor you wear allow you to put up a barrier that protects you from attacks.**

"This is a little... Bland. Not really interesting," I said, "I asked for more interesting questions... Let your imagination run free."

**Sonic, spend the day with Tails or go on a date with Amy for the night.**

"TAILS! The horror... Amy... THE HORROR!"

"I love you too, Sonic!" Amy yelled.

**Mephiles...You...are...AWSOME.**

"I am sorry," Mephiles said, "But all statements must be phrased in the form of a question."

**Hey, Shadow...Charmy is smarter than you?**

"I'm a loopy head!" Charmy exclaimed as he zipped by.

"No."

**Decoe and Bocoe. why does Eggmans plans always fail?**

"Because Sonic always wins."

"And if he doesn't, then Tails, Knuckles, or Shadow does!"

**Amy, whats your favorite food?**

"Licensed Sonic food products..." Amy said dreamily.

** Rouge, have you ever nearly succeed in taking the master emerald a few times?**

Rouge and Knuckles simultaneously gave contradicting answers.

"Not surprised," I said.

**Jet, Sonics faster than you?**

"Stop reminding me."

**And finally question for Sonic.**

** Has Tails gotten over you know who yet! hint Sonic X episode 78 after the cannon fire.**

"The events of the third season of Sonic X are entirely filler written by Chris Thorndyke, and none of the adventures therein actually happened to us. What you see is a representation of how Chris Thorndyke sees us and himself, not how we actually are."

**And Espio, Vector smarter than you?**

"Hey!" Vector yelled, "Who you calling smart?"

"I believe that that could have been handled better," Espio commented.

**Sonic whats this Chaos Incident, Eggman reffering too?**

"You know... That one with Station Square... And the flood... And Tikal... And Big..."

**Knuckles, go take an anger management class...to control your rage?**

"I DO NOT NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT!"

Keep telling yourself that, Knux.

**Charmy, has Vector wound up in the hospital before?**

"Vector got squashed under a computer! In the computer room! He was trying to find it! WHEE!"

"Charmy! I said we'd never speak of that again."

"No, you said _we'd_ never speak of it again," Espio pointed out, "You didn't tell Charmy to do anything."

**Tails, your cool...and so is Sonic.**

"Uh... Thanks," Tails said.

"Heh, you know it!" Sonic stuck a pose.

**Bokkun, whats with the TV explosions?**

Bokkun just laughed and gave Chris Thorndyke an exploding TV.

"... Show of hands, how many of the readers wanted that to happen? Anyway, next we have questions from SakuraDreamerz."

**Sonic: How oh how did Bowser get a clown car? And how oh how did he even get it on the slippery ice?**

"His 'Koopa Clown Car', the helicopter thing he flies around in. He's had it a long time. He was flying it about ten miles away."

** Shadow: Have you ever played a piano? If so, then can you play 'What i've**** Done' by Linkin Park on it?**

"No."

Knuckles: Okay, then if you can break rubber, show me if you can karate chop UNBREAKABLE rubber! (but be careful! It attacks if the rubber is attacked!)

"ANGRY CROW TAKES FLIGHT!" Knuckles shouted, jumping towards the unbreakable rubber that appeared out of nowhere.

"SWORDFISH SLICES BREAD!" Knuckles karate-chopped the rubber.

"FROG BOUNCES OFF LILY-PAD!" Knuckles screamed, as he bounced off and was flung out of sight.

"... Was Knuckles imitating that Hak Foo guy from that Jackie Chan show?" Tails asked.

"I think he was," I said.

**Silver: Were you ever sent to a hospital because of your powers? If so, what happened?**

"In the future, IT'S NO USE-"

"GAH!"

"-trying to stop me from making stupid jokes or calling a hospital, because there's no one to stop me in the future, and IT'S NO USE trying to find a hospital because they're all destroyed?"

"DO YOU TAKE PLEASURE IN MAKING THESE HORRIFIC JOKES?" Shadow shouted.

"Yes."

**and finally, Tails! What was your favorite machine/gadget/gizmo/invention to build out of all the present Sonic games?**

"My handheld!"

"You mean the Miles Electric?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, so that's what I called it!" Tails took out a notepad and paper to write it down.

"How can a genius be such a ditz?" Eggman asked.

"The kid's eight, give him a break," Rouge said, "You, on the other hand, have no excuse."

"Why you little-"

"I agree with Rouge," I spoke up, "Anyway, HalfWright has some questions."

**Tails, are you a robot?**

"_Me_ me or other dimension me? Because I know that one of the other versions of me is... He's cool, with lots of gadgets, and is actually pretty fun to talk to. Apparently he sometimes moves his mind around to different machines because it's all on a little indestructible chip that can move a bit and connect to almost anything..."

**Bokkun, who was the girl in the locket?**

"What locket?"

**Knuckles, Rouge is stealing the master emerald, Eggman is stealing the chaos emeralds, Sonic is spindashing through your vineyard, Bokkun is eating your pantry, Tails is jury rigging your fridge into a rocket ship, Big and Chris are existing, Amy is chasing you with her hammer and Pikichu is here for some reason... what do you do?**

"First, I run through the kitchen knocking the fridge into the pantry, stopping both Bokkun and Tails. Then I keep running, passing through the vineyard where Amy gets distracted by Sonic. I find some food to lure Pikachu over to Chris and Big, and wait for him to get angry enough to zap them. Problem solved!"

"... Since when is Knuckles good at this?" Sonic asked.

**Eggman, how are you faster then Sonic?**

"EXERCISE!" Eggman shouted unconvincingly. No one believed him, but he refused to provide a different answer.

**Shadow, are you related to sonic in anyway?**

"I AM NOT RELATED TO THAT FAKER!"

**Tails, if you weren't a robot before, are you a robot now? and do the robot dance.**

"I'm pretty sure I'm not a robot in this dimension. Robot dance... Um, I'll try." Tails started dancing, and it was very apparent that he had no idea what the robot dance was.

"Didn't Tails' parents-" Rouge was cut off by Sonic angry-whispering into her ear.

"Never bring up that subject again," Sonic told Rouge, "No one knows where Tails came from, not even Tails. Don't bring it up. It probably won't upset him, but leave it alone."

**Vector, what do you listen to?**

"An evil plot by crocodile leaders to take over the world and start a totalitarian government run by crocodiles."

Everyone gaped.

"I'm just kidding! Justin Beiber."

"I don't know which one's worse," Shadow whispered to Rouge.

**Espio, do something interesting.**

Espio ran off, and came back with a machine.

"Hey! That's the machine I built to-" Tails was interrupted by Espio zapping him with the machine. In Tails' place stood a robotic fox with two tails, made of lightweight but durable metal.

"... Turn living things into robots and back. You know, you could have done something else."

"He did not say how interesting."

**Ray and Mighty, actually be in a game for once.**

"Oh, how I wish we could..." Mighty said.

"We only get a cameo in Generations!"

And that finishes up today's update... See you all next time!

* * *

**_Season 3 of Sonic X... Just doesn't _fit_ with anything else in Sonic.  
_**


	8. Part 7

"Alright! We have a couple of questions from HalfWright to kick things off! Oh, Shadow, be prepared. Bad things will happen to you! Maybe!"

"Wait, what do you-"

**Knuckle's, how could you let Eggman and Rouge get the emeralds?**

"THEY TOOK THE EMERALD?" Kncukles glared at Rouge and Eggman, "BATTY SAID SHE'D GUARD IT! EGGMAN, YOU SAID YOU'D PUT UP A SECURITY SYSTEM SO I COULD GO ON VACATION!"

"Back away slowly," Rouge whispered in Eggman's ear.

Eggman took off running, not bothering to look back. Luckily for Rouge, Knuckles was angrier at Eggman.

**Rouge, what's you're favourite style of socks.**

"She wears frilly pink lacy ones," Shadow provided.

"Shadow..." Rouge said warningly, "Just because I'm letting you crash in the second room of the apartment DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO THROUGH MY LAUNDRY!"

"Humph. How are you going to stop me?"

"... You're so infuriating sometimes."

**Tails, how big are your feet?**

"They aren't that-"

"They're about the size of his torso," Sonic cut in, "So, yeah, they're big. With three toes. More like paws, really."

"Sonic..."

"Sonic, don't be mean," I said.

"I wasn't."

"And now we have questions from Shaduigi."

**This is fun! So, you wanted weirder questions huh?**

Yes. Still do. Take weirdness as far as you think you can.

**Sonic, if giant, smart, radioactive, killer, dancing, super Snuggies from Austrailia rained down from the sky, what would you do?**

"Either get Tails and Knux to help me fight them, or get them to fight Eggman's robots for me. Or muzzle them and set Amy on them, yeah, that seems good."

**Big, Chris, and Storm, go play the awesome new game, "Find the Hay in the Needle Stack". And you have to wear blindfolds.**

"Yay!" Big said stupidly, grabbing Chris and Storm by the arms and running off. At that moment, Eggman and Knuckles walked back onto the scene talking about an agreement for Eggman not to steal the Emerald, and for Knuckles to go on vacation.

"Hold up!" Storm shouted, "I think this is a bad idea!"

"Don't I get a say in this? The author doesn't hate me..." Chris' words were lost as they got too far away.

"... Will they be okay?" Amy asked.

"If they aren't, I know where to get magical plants that will fix them up in a jiffy," I told her.

** Knuckles, since chocolate milk comes from brown cows, and strawberry milk comes from pink cows, what comes from plaid, flying, karate cows?**

"Extra carbonated Chek brand fruit punch!" Knuckles answered, almost as if he'd tried before.

**Silver, if you say, "ITS NO USE!" one more time, an oompa loompa will randomly pop up out of nowhere and hit you with the Annoying Orange, which will then begin to annoy you. (this is for you, Shadow.)**

"IT'S NO USE trying to make me - OW!"

"Hey! Hey squeaky porcupine! Hey squeaky porcupine hey!"

"I'm a hedgehog, not a squeaky porcupine!"

"Hey! Hey squeaky porcu-pig! Squeaky porcu-pig! Hey squeaky porcu-pig hey!"

"IT'S NO USE trying to annoy me!"

"Annoy you? I just wanna poke at your buttons! Nyahahahaha!"

"Well, IT'S NO USE trying to do that, either."

"You're an apple!"

"Well, you're an orange!"

"No, I'm a- You're right! I am an orange!"

"We should team up!"

_Oh dear._

"That's a great idea! Oh, motorboat! Brmmmmmmmmmm!" Orange closed his mouth, and started vibrating back and forth.

_Oh no._

Silver imitated Orange.

_Oh dear this is painful._

Finally, Shadow couldn't take it. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

After a few seconds of them not stopping, I got annoyed. "_L'hishakAt b'vakasha!_"

You can probably guess how well that turned out.

"Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao!" Knuckles repeated the words over and over, holding a sack of garlic and hopping on one foot. Nothing happened.

"Catapult!" Tails shouted. Suddenly, the tile Silver and the Annoying Orange were on turned into a giant catapult and threw them away.

... Why didn't I think of that? Seriously, Orange does it all the time. Well, I guess he's been hoist by his own petard.

**Eggman, you have to build a GIANT version of Monopoly, where instead of money, you use rings; instead the usual properties, you have like Tails' Lab and Space Colony ARK; and instead of tokens, you use yourself. Oh, and when you're done, give Decoe and Bocoe mouths!**

"I'll get right on it! This could take awhile, though..." Eggman ran off to build the giant monopoly board.

**Amy, name three things that rhyme with orange. If you can't, you must eat your hammer in a sandwich with mayonaise.**

"Mmm... Mayonnaise..." I said.

"EW!" Amy shouted, "Blorange, the mountain; Sporange, a plant that produces spores; and Gorringe, a family name that sounds like orange. HA!"

I'm impressed.

** Jet, play a beautiful song with just a piece of paper and some grass.**

... Let's skip what happened and just say he failed miserably at the beautiful part.

**Shadow, you have to swap bodies with Luigi =P (you might need Tails' help with this.)**

"What? I am not swappi-" Shadow was cut off, as Tails zapped him with a ray-thingy. Luigi appeared next to Shadow, and fininsed Shadow's previous statement. "-ng bodies with that idi... Oh, great, I'm already him."

"Nice to see you too, Shadow," Luigi (in Shadow's body) said, "I'm not an idiot, you know. Also, you might want to be careful. My abilities-"

"Your abilities!" Shadow (in Luigi's body) scoffed, "Don't make me laugh! All you can do is jump high. Hey, everybody, watch this!" Shadow crouched down, preparing for a huge jump.

"Shadow, that's a-"

"And here we- AAAH!" Shadow screamed as Luigi's powerful legs sprung him off the ground, flinging him literally miles into the air.

"Told you so," Luigi said, as Shadow landed.

* * *

**Lucy Labrador: I'm saving yours for next session.  
**

**At the end of every chapter, I will post a quick reminder of everyone's status when it transcends more than one chapter. BE SURE TO READ IT BEFORE REVIEWING! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**... Please?  
**

**Tails: Turned into a robot.**

**Luigi and Shadow: Switched bodies.**

**Eggman: Working on a giant monopoly board, will take awhile to finish.  
**


	9. Part 8

"Alright, now there's going to be a new rule... Only five questions per customer, per chapter. If you have more than that, the most interesting of them will be chosen. Some might make it into the next chapter if they're interesting enough."

"Now, HyperTomboi429, two of yours will go unanswered... The one with Luigi and Shadow will be written separately eventually, and the Navi and Justin Beiber one... Let's just say there's such a thing as too annoying. Anyway, _**everyone should pay attention to this**_:"

for Tails: can I borrow those machines in ur basement?

"Yeah, sure," Tails said.

"And, while you're at it, it would be fun if you could all try and use them in a dare... It might help this story become better. Also, Luigi, can I have an Ice Storm?"

"Uh... Sure. Shadow, it's the thing that looks like a snowflake. Give it to Weirdu."

"Humph... Fine. How long do I have to stay like this?"

"Until the end of the chapter," I said, accepting the Ice Storm, "Next questions are from SakuraDreamerz."

**Sonic: Thanks for clarifying about Bowsers 'clown' car! anyways, how did you first get your shoes?**

"Well, it all started when I was four years plus eighteen months minus a century and six months plus ninety-six years old. I was wrestling a bear at the top of Mount Everest, and knocked him off. Then a Roc picked me up and flew me all the way to japan, where I learned Karate. Then I traveled the world, saving people from aliens that posed as people's eyes. I saved a scientist from a mole monster with my kung-fu fire powers, and he made me a sandwich. But I didn't like the sandwich, so I traded it with a robot for his shoes. Then I used my mystical water tai chi powers to transform them into what they are today!"

"... Liar," Shadow said. It sounded quite weird with Luigi's voice.

"Nuh uh!"

**Shadow: Oh, phooey! I always thought you had a talent in music! *sighs* oh well... Anyways, have you ever tried levitating the chaos emeralds with or without Silver's help?**

"No."

**Orbot: Say, why DID you switch out Cubot's voice chip to make him sound like a cowboy, pirate, and gangster back in 'Sonic Colors'?**

"Actually, we were trying to make him sound like me."

"Only less snarky," Eggman muttered.

** Silver:*facepalms* I meant have you ever been sent to the hospital in the same time prescence as Sonic?**

"No, but Amy threatened to send me to one."

"I don't recall that..." Amy said thoughtfully.

...Thoughtfully? Amy? Huh?

**Jet: When you were a little hawk, have you ever made any wings out of wax and faux feathers?**

"No! Extreme Gear is so much better for flying! Nothing can beat it."

"Hang on, didn't shorty-"

"NOTHING." Jet interrupted Wave.

I seem to recall Tails being notably faster and better at cornering than the Extreme Gear.

"Alright, now we have questions from Anon DragonRider. Please no conversations between your characters, it makes the questions harder to answer."

**Tails: How did you get an IQ of over 300? Also, Iare you, cream, charmy, and marine into a giant pot of honey and Hug Blaze. Feel the sticky!**

"I guess I was just born with it," Tails shrugged, "An IQ of 400 isn't exactly common, but, then again, neither are two-tailed foxes."

"C'mon, Tails!" Marine shouted, and grabbed Tails by one of his tails.

"ACK! Lemme go! I don't wanna get sticky!"

Marine continued to drag the currently metal fox to the pot of honey, while Charmy did the same thing to Cream and Blaze.

"Nooooooo!" Tails shouted, as he was thrown into the honey with Blaze and Cream. The other two quickly entered, making it look rather crowded and uncomfortable.

**Shadow: Ever heard of Vegimite? It's this really terrible tasting stuff that the austrailins seem to love. Also, I dare you to eat a whole bowl of Vegimite.**

"No," Shadow said.

"And you'd better not eat that crud when in my body!" Luigi shouted.

"And now one for Blaze to read by herself..." I walked over to the honey pot, where they were getting out.

"Um... Here you go, Blaze," I said, handing her the paper.

**Blaze: (make sure no1 but her know what the dares are) Since you gots no cloths, I dare you to wear this Sonic Costume and act like amy towards Sonic for 2 chapters. Then you will hug Sonic and day " Oh Sonikku, I love you!" (I want to see the look on Sonic's face when he see another Stalker XD Gonna be ripper indeed)**

Blaze groaned, and walked off with Tails, Marine, Cream, and Charmy to get washed off.

"Careful with Tails!" I shouted.

After a couple of minutes, they returned. The first thing I noticed was that they appeared to have a female version of Sonic with them. The second was that Tails was no longer a robot.

"He... improvised," the female version of Sonic said, confirming her identity as Blaze, "He turned me into a hedgehog!"

"... Sorry, Blaze. I couldn't find a costume."

"It's okay... You'll just change me back later, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright... Oh, Sonikku!" Blaze yelled.

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

**Sonic: XD I dare you to put on blaze's cloths (not costume), I wanna see everyone laugh at U. Except Tails.**

"Aww... Do I have to?" Marine handed Sonic Blaze's clothes, and put them on, "This is humiliating."

Everyone laughed, except for Luigi, Tails, Blaze, and Amy.

"Oh, Sonikku..." Blaze and Amy said in unison, "So beautiful..."

"This is why I want to stay single."

**Silver: Face off against Annoying Orange & Fred in a Annoy Off. Team up is possible.**

I shan't describe it, but Silver won.

"YAY!"

"THAT IS NOT A GOOD THING!" Shadow shouted, "MY BLOODY EARS ARE BLEEDING!"

Redundant department of redundancy department!

**Marine: Throw Tails in the Pit of Doom! (I hope it counts as weird)**

"Okay!" Marine said happily, and threw Tails into a pit which hadn't been there before.

Twapping sounds were heard, and Tails flew out of the pit, "I can fly, remember?"

** Silver & Blaze: Hey look! Your child! *point at the pokemon, Espeon* She's physic & looks like Blaze. :P**

"I DON'T LIKE HER THAT WAY!"

"Oh, Sonikku..." Blaze said, "This is stupid," I heard her mutter.

**Everyone: You row in a canoe and a wheel falls out, how many pancake does it take to reshingle your roof.**

"17!" Sonic shouted.

Tails got out a calculator.

"THIS JOB'S TOO HARD!" Knuckles yelled.

"SONIC!" Take a guess.

"A-"

"NO CURSING!"

"SHUT THE HECK UP!"

"Um... Weirdu? Are you a Mr. or a Miss?" Cream asked, "I can't tell because of your jacket... Anyway, I think the answer is 5,403"

"Kind of the point," I said.

**Also, if You ride a bike to the moon and you can't find the oil, do you eat the mailman or fire the toast?**

"FIRE THE TOAST!"

"Oh, mailman surprise, yes please."

Everyone took a step away from Eggman.

"... So, you finished?" I asked.

"Yes! And now, I shall take over the-"

"Not the time."

"Anyway... Now we have a dare from kirbystarwarior..."

**Blaze. Burn weirdnesssup211 alive.**

Blaze looked sticken, but I gave her a thumbs up. She threw a flame at me, but I got the Ice Storm out and used it to protect myself.

"Oh, Sonikku..." Blaze said, a look of... I don't know, but it wasn't a happy look that was on her face.

"And now we have questions from RandomOCfan."

**Tails you had a roboticizer this whole time?**

"I built it for fun."

**Bokkun I dare you to -static- with Amy.**

"To... what?" Bokkun asked.

"I dunno, so I'll skip that one."

**-static- grapes and bannanas which is best?**

"I'll assume you meant Knuckles."

"GRAPES? I WANT GRAPES!"

"No grapes," Sonic said.

"FURIOUS GORILLA SMASHES MELON!" Knuckles shouted, moving to punch Sonic in the head.

You can probably guess how that ended.

**Sonic go wild *hands him a pikopiko hammer similar to Amy's one***

"Thanks," Sonic said, taking the hammer, "I'll be sure to keep it handy."

**Luigi and Shadow how the** heck **are you two rivels? **"Except random didn't put it quite so nicely."

"Humph. As if I know..."

"Ensemble Darkhorse," Luigi explained, "Or something like that."

Suddenly, the two were zapped by Tails and returned to their respective bodies.

"... Well, I'm out," Luigi said, crouching down and jumping as high as he could. He didn't come back down.

**Silver do you have a job at pizza hut?**

"... Where do people keep getting that idea?"

** Charmy do you have anything to fo with different zones and no matter the answer you have to be trapped in the prankster zone for a day er episode OK**

"... Different zones? What does that mean?" Charmy asked, "HONEY!" the pot of honey had been left open, grabbing Charmy's attention.

** Bokkun do you have a crush on Cream and are you some kind of Chao?**

"NO! And I'm not a Chao."

I can't tell if he's serious or lying about the first part. Who cares, anyway?

** Eggman did you ever turn all of the Sonic heroes into two year olds (includes Mephilise and Chaos)**

"FILE THAT AWAY! I did it to Sonic and Tails once..."

"Heh, goo goo poo poo," Tails said, giggling.

"But I haven't tried it with the others."

**Jet when did you get here?**

"I was here the whole time!"

**-static- Thorndike hmm familiar -static- your mum's that movie star right?**

"I am sorry, but Chris Thorndyke is currently in a full-body bandage due to various puncture wounds," Sonic said.

"Wait, why did no one tell me they finished?" I asked, "Weirdu is out, peace! I need to go heal those guys..."


	10. Part 9

"Alright... Questions from HalfWright."

**1) Eggman, shouldn't you be building a giant monopoly set?**

"Oh ho ho ho! I have completed it, in record time I might add, you stupid little... Whatever the heck you are."

**2) Blaze, meow meow meow meow meow.**

"... Ha ha. Very funny," Blaze deadpanned, "So funny I forgot to laugh."

"... Okay, next questions are from HBee16."

**Sonic: Which seems more appealing, going on a date with Amy, or letting her shove her entire hammer up your nose?**

"Which of her hammers?"

**Shadow: Did you ever play dress-up with Maria? If so, what was the most ridiculous thing she made you wear?**

"Yes. No."

"... Not really a real answer, Shadow," Rouge said.

"That is all you are getting."

** Tails: I dare you to turn yourself into a one-year-old and have Sonic and Amy take care of you for the rest of the chapter.**

"I'm not sure I like this idea..." Tails said, pulling out a ray-gun-thing and zapping himself with it. Smoke filled the area, and when it cleared, a much smaller Tails with an over-sized head could be seen flying above the spok. "And I don't fink I'll need mush help." His speech was impeded slightly by the lack of teeth, but it didn't seem to bother him much.

"SO CUTE!" Amy screeched, running towards the little fox and grabbing him in a bear hug.

"Amy wet go! Pwease?"

"And I'll call you squishy... And you will be my squishy..."

"Not encouwaging... Amy, wet me go!"

"Saw-nic!"

Sonic ran over, and grabbed Tails before Amy squished him, and then ran back.

"You okay... Heh... _Little_ bro?"

"Fine, fanks."

"SQUISHY-KU!"

"Next question is for you, Amy!"

**Amy: What will your ideal wedding with Sonic be like? For the setting, I suggest Never Lake at the time of the month Little Planet is visible (since that's where you two first met)**

Amy gasped, and started rambling. "Well, first, I'd invite all of my friends! Like Peach, Daisy..."

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"... And Rouge, I guess. And the decorations would be..."

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

"... And that's it! Hey, where did Sonic and my squishy go?"

A blue blur and a yellow blur sped off behind Amy. I decided not to tell her.

**Blaze: I know quite a bit of people who would pay good money for you to turn Jet into Kentucky Fried Chicken.**

"... Are you trying to bribe me? It won't work, why would a princess need more money? Bet Bowser would do it, though, you should ask him when you get the chance. Oh, right, SONIKKU..."

"STOP PLOTTING MY DEMISE!" Jet shouted.

"WE AREN'T! Alright, next questions are from Storm337."

**Tails: What got you so addicted to mint candy?**

"I am not addicted."

"Yeah, it's just his favorite," Sonic said, "He binges every once in a while, but he's not addicted."

**Blaze: Do you like cake?**

"SONIKKU..."

**Amy: Is Sonic all you think about?**

"No, I sometimes think about Tails... He'd be so adorable as Sonic's best man!"

"I'm not weawing clofs."

"I'm not marrying you! Er... Tails? Are there any problems that could arise from you being a baby?"

"Saw-nic, I'm stiw fee same age in mind."

Knukles: Is Tikal an old relative of yours?

"Yes. She is my great-great-great-great..."

**HALF-HOUR LATER**

"...great-great aunt twice removed."

**Rouge: A dare for you. Chip off some of Mephiles' quills and turn them into rock(crystal?) jewlery.**

"Here," Mephines said, chipping off parts of his own quills (which instantly grew back) and throwing them to Rouge, "Knock yourself out."

Rouge inspected them, "Shoddy quality. No good for jewelry, just for a quick half-grand."

"Alright, now we have HyperTomboi429."

**for Tails: thanks 4 letting me borrow those machines! ^_^ though I seemed 2 have gotten stuck in "Mobian hedgehog" form. o well. now 2 travel 2 London so I can free a certain prisoner and kill a certain prime minister (u might c it on the news, thus my mission is complete. and yes, I'm a fan of "Professor Layton and the Unwound Future")**

"You're welcome... That's easy enough to fix, just read the instructions that I put with it. Sorry, I've never played that game."

** for Shadow: y do u hate Silver? he's not that bad. besides I heard u both like that "Back to the Future" trilogy. c? u BOTH have something in common!**

"I do not hate him. I simply dislike his sense of humor. And I don't like back to the future, either."

"I think they're funny."

"My point exactly."

** for Amy: u mind if I call ya "Ames"? also, I TAKE HAMMER! *insert hyperactive laugh***

"ONLY SONIKKU CALLS ME THAT!"

"I have never called you that!"

"Also, yeah, you can have a hammer. I've got about eight hundred more."

"... Alright, next questions are from Tamara the Hybridian"

**Hello everyone I'm back so has Charmy gone on his Prankster dare?**

I don't believe I remember that... Unless you mean the ton of sugar he ate and went crazy with.

** Espio I dare you to vs yourself his right through this portal tell me who wins.**

Espio sighed, and jumped into the portal. From inside it could be hear punching, Espio yelling, and various fighting noises. Suddenly, a vaugely japanese voice shouted "ESPIO... WINS!" and Espio jumped back out.

** Sonic there's five million Chilli dogs through there *points in random portal which is set up to tuurn Sonic pink***

Obviously, I didn't read that last part out loud. Sonic instantly jumped into the portal, which disappeared. Then Sonic fell from the sky, only he had turned pink.

"GAH!" Sonic yelled, looking at himself, "I wanted chili-dogs..."

"At weast it didn't turn you into a giw," Tails pointed out.

"Tails, you were only a girl for about half an hour, and you didn't even notice until it was nearly over."

"Um, I was just pointing it out... Shadow's fee one who gets depwessed about fings in fee past, wemembew?"

"Shut up, Tails..." Shadow said.

"SONIKKU! NOW WE'RE THE SAME COLORS! WE'RE PERFECT! -"

**OVERLY-LONG-GAG!**

"-"

"I QUIT!" Blaze shouted, "Tails, turn me back into myself."

"No pwobwem," Tails said, taking out the ray to turn Blaze back to normal and zapping her with it.

"Thank you."

** Amy HAMER HAPPY why do you love it?**

"-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

She's still doing it! This is worst than Justin Beiber, Fred Figglehorn, Silver, and the Annoying Orange put together!

Bokkun um I know what RandomOCfan was getting at and I'm glad for the static that was not cool I dare you to blow up Juice the hedgehog with one of your TVs his Sonic's clone.

No OCs. Thank you.

"Weirdness is out, Peace!"

**TWENTY-FOUR HOURS LATER**

"-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"How can someone howd a note fat wong?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, bro, I don't know."

"EEEEE! MARRY ME, SONIC!"

"... Race you away from Amy?"

"You'we on, Saw-nic!"

* * *

**Sonic: Turned pink.**

**Tails: Physically regressed to a baby, but still acts the same. Only major difference is having no teeth and his size.  
**


	11. Part 10

"First we have SakuraDreamerz, who asks

**Jet: Please dont be rude to Wave! I am actually curious at what she was about to say before you interrupted her!**

"I can be rude to her if I want! She's my... The heck are we to each other?"

"I forget."

**Wave: What did 'shorty' do? and who's shorty?**

"Tails, and he flew ahead."

** Sonic: Can you balance all seven chaos emeralds on your nose?**

"No."

"He twied once."

** Eggman: *smirks* I challenge you to spin yourself dizzy with Sonic's, Shadow's, and Silver's help! (lol, this is going to be funny! XD)**

"What? No! I didn't agree to- HELP!" Sonic, Shadow, and Silver had all rushed over to roll Eggman along the ground at high speeds. Soon, they were off in the distance... Which is when they started coming back.

** Tails: Have you ever tried flying backwards without looking? If not, you want to?**

"I'we done it."

"HalfWright has some questions..."

**Tails, construct a portal gun, go crazy and fool around with it.**

"Um... Okay," Tails said, taking out a portal gun, "... Now what? Fere's nofing to use it on hewe."

"You could prank people," Sonic suggested.

"Don't wanna-"

"SO CUTE! SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"GAH!"

After Amy had been gagged, I went onto the next question.

**Shadow and Silver, paint yourself pink, put green eye lenses in and then stand next to Sonic...**

"THREE PINK SONIKKUS! YAY!" Amy... Hadn't exactly kept the gag on.

"Sonic," Shadow said, as he ran from Amy, "I'm sorry for making fun of you being scared of her."

"Forgiven."

"IT'S NO USE trying to catch us, Amy!"

Sonic and Shadow groaned.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were busy washing themselves off while Amy was bound.

** Eggman, steal the Master Emerald.**

"Alright, but I-"

"ECHIDNA PREPARES TO MAKE SCRAMBLED EGGS!"

"... Never mind."

**Eggman, succeed in winning against Sonic and-or Sonic related friends for once.**

"Oh ho ho! That, I can-"

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"Oh come on! Even when I'm only fighting against Tails when he's a baby, I STILL lose!"

"Fat's what you get, Eggman!"

"I'M NOT FAT! IT'S MUSCLE!"

"I didn't say you wewe... I said 'fat's what you get!' Not fat, FAT."

"SHADDAP!"

**Bokkun, are you a robot, or some random robotizied thing?**

"Heck if I know. Eggman never told me."

"SHADDAP!"

"... Alright, next, HyperTomboi429 has questions."

**for Shadow: what's wrong w/ Silvers sense of humor?**

"He keeps-"

"IT'S NO USE trying to answer that question!"

"YOU. ARE. NOT. FUNNY!" Shadow shouted at Silver.

"WAAH! DADDY'S MEAN! WAAH!"

"NO FAKE-CRYING, AND... Hold on, did you just call me-"

**for Amy/Ames: 2 BAD IM STILL CALLIN' YA BY THAT NAME! also when r u ever gonna notice that Sonic doest luv u back? I swear the way u act when thinking 'bout him is so annoying -_- and thanks 4 the hammer :)**

"I don't know when Sonic will notice his love for me... I hope it's soon, though!"

"... Wofe is bwind," Tails commented.

"Agreed," I said, "Anyway,..."

** for Sonic: I'm feelin' generous 2-day, so u get unlimited chili dogs!**

"YAY!" Sonic shouted, right before he was crushed by a mountain of chili-dogs. "I'm okay!"

"Alright, next comes a question from KattyKisses."

**I only have 1 question for Sonic. If a bunch of Amy's were at your front door ready to attack you with kisses what would you do?**

"I don't have a house, I usually just crash at one of Tails' workshops. HA!"

"Alright, next comes questions from Black Twilight Wolf."

**Sonic: would you have go stop eggman from conquering the world or spend the day with Amy?**

"Stop Eggman," Sonic said without hesitation.

** Rouge: why is Shadow a little serious sometimes?**

"Because he's a grump."

"AM NOT!"

"You're a grump, Faker," Sonic said, "Seriously, try and lighten up some-"

"I HAVE A DARK AND TROUBLED PAST!"

"So does Tails," Sonic challenged, "He seems pretty happy, though... I guess it's because he takes after me. He lives in the moment, like I do."

"... Shut up Sonic."

**Mephiles: is Iblis your girlfriend or sibling or friend/ally?**

"Girlfriend?" Mephiles asked, and clutched his stomach and muzzle as if he was about to barf. "Sorry about that... And NOT my girlfriend, or any of those. To be specific, _he_ is my body, not a proper person, actually. I am his disembodied brain. Thank you, that is all."

**Sonic: I dare you to ripe off Eggmans mustache?**

"Done it before, I'll do it again..." Sonic yawned, "Later."

**Knuckles: hows anger-managment class going for ya?**

"ANGRY TIGER POUNCES WOLF!"

... Well, that's an answer. Weirdu is out, peace!


	12. Part 11

"And we're back, after a long hiatus. The rules are different now, you are now required to ask via private message or anonymous review. Anonymous reviews containing questions will also be deleted as each new chapter comes up, so make separate reviews for questions and feedback! First questions are from BalletGirl537. Change the format, please, repeat the name before each question you ask someone."

**Sonic: Has Tails ever thrown a temper tantrum?**

"No, he hasn't... Saying he has a temper at all might be a bit of a stretch, even. He doesn't get angry."

"... I can get angwy," Tails protested.

**Sonic: Have you ever raced the Road Runner?**

"No, but I would win," Sonic said confidently. I can't say I disagreed with him.

**Sonic: Are your parents dead?  
**

"... I don't know my parents. Do any of us know are parents?" Sonic asked.

Only Amy, Cream, Eggman, Chris, and I did.

"Alright... There are a few for you, Tails."

**Tails: Dare you to turn yourself back to normal!**

Tails took out the device he had used to turn himself into a one-year-old, and zapped himself back to normal. "It was getting a bit boring anyway."

**Tails: Have you tried to create The Grid yet? Please do!**

"Uh... No. I don't really want to, either... There are a lot of interesting things in the real world, and I'd miss too much time adventuring if I tried to build that. No, I'm going to stick to projects I could complete in a few days."

"I don't attack quite that often," Eggman said.

"Yes you do!" ... I have no idea how many people or who said that, to be honest.

"Alright then... Next questions are from SakuraDreamerz. Jet, she plans to dangle your favorite food in front of you and use it to steal your extreme gear. She also asks

**Wave: Say, any idea what Jet's favorite food is?**

... So, I'm not entirely sure how that will work."

"... No, I don't know his favorite food," Wave admitted, "Which is odd, considering I've lived with him for FIFTEEN YEARS."

"Fried Chicken," Jet said to horrified looks, "... What? Hawks eat chickens. And I don't mean Mobian chickens, that's disgusting."

**Shadow: what did you exactly dream of back when you were trapped in suspended animation for 50 years?**

"... I dreamed of the games Maria made me play. I do not wish to tell you the sort of games Maria made me play. I DO NOT DRESS UP!" Shadow fumed.

Sonic giggled, "Heh heh... Go to the next question, Weirdu."

"Storm337 asks...

**Shadow: You and Sonic race ans he cheated, only winning because he did so. What do you do?**

"Call him faker and move on. What else would I do? Strangle him?" He said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's not a half bad idea," Eggman said, thoughtful.

"Storm337 also suggests you yank Sonic's quills out," I added.

**Silver: Why won't you shut up already, it's getting old and annoying...**

"Because IT'S NO USE!" Silver screamed, laughing his head off. Blaze set him on fire.

**Blaze: A dare, every single time Silver says IT'S NO USE, you must set him on fire.**

"I was going to do that anyway."

Silver managed to put the fire out, "IT'S NO USE trying to burn me!"

Blaze sighed, and did it again.

"He never learns, does he? Next, we have HyperTomboi429. I'm assuming that she's a girl, and the questions are...

**Shadow: u think what u what. I personally think Silvers funny...and I got nothing else. uh...go 2 hell u emo faker?**

"I am terrified by your amazingly well thought-out insult," Shadow said dryly, "I think what I want, and I've heard about that place. Apparently it's rather dull."

**Amy: what would u do if I called ya a "psychotic color-blind hammer-happy Sonic-obsessed OMG-ur-so-annoying-burn-in-hell maniac"? and u can't hurt me 'cause I still have ur hammer**

"I have more hammers," Amy said, snapping her fingers and causing one to appear, "Wanna see what they can do?"

I'll skip ahead past that event because it is slightly to violent for the current rating. Sorry, HyperTomboi429. That must really hurt.

**for every-1 (again): POPCORN RAIN! 8D *makes popcorn fall from sky***

I'll skip that too, because Eggman's eating habits are far too disgusting for the current rating.

"Now that I'm finished narrating around the fourth wall, kirbystarwarior has a dare for Sonic, Knuckles, and Bean."

**Dare to Knuckles, Sonic, and Bean. Sonic, have your mouth opened as wide as possible.**

**Knuckles, hold Sonic down so he can't move.**

**Bean, put in as many bombs in Sonic's mouth as possible.**

Sonic sighed, and complied. Knuckles held Sonic down to the floor, and Bean cackled happily and tried to shove a bomb into Sonic's mouth. Luckily, it was too big, and instead blew up harmlessly. Except to Knuckles, who was blasted so far he went around the looping landscape and landed in the same place.

"I'll pretend that made sense for now," I said dryly, "And now, RavenWingDark wants Sonic to pick up Eggman and run around as many times as he can in fifteen seconds. Each lap earns you a chili-dog."

Sonic rushed over to Eggman, picked him up, and was off at around 1200 mph, or about half his normal top speed. Easily a speed the other sound barrier breakers could keep up with. After fifteen seconds had passed, Sonic had managed to do ten laps and was working on the eleventh (calculations showed that this meant the looping distance of the landscape was approximately half a mile).

"Thank you, Sonic," I said, handing him the chili-dogs, "Also, protection from Amy for 32 seconds. He's the Stalker-With-A-Crush-Shield." I pointed to a monitor with a pink shield on it, which he promptly broke to gain the shield. He relaxed and finished his chili-dogs with time to spare while Amy was relentlessly beating on the shield.

Ignoring this scene, I went on to the next question, "Now, from loveheart115..."

**Silver and Shadow, ****Please go into that locked room and settle all you're petty issues, or kill each other witch ever happens first**

They did so.

**Tails, Do you have a handheld machine that automatically washes and dries laundry instantly if so can I borrow it?**

"Yes," Tails said, pulling it out of nowhere, "I have absolutely no idea how to get it to you."

**Amy, Where do you keep all those hammers?**

"In my pocket," Amy answered happily as Sonic's shield broke and the hedgehog dashed away.

"Wait, you're wearing a plain dress. Where's this..." Rouge apparently thought of something mid-sentence, "Don't answer that."

"... Yeah, don't," I said quickly, "Now, Juice the Hedgehog says this:

**"Bokkun!" runs in painted pink then sees Sonic and flinches "Uh hi Sonic um any thing strange happen and are you ever going to admit that you love Amy" stares Sonic down looks over at Amy "Gee Ames I wish that Sonic would admit the truth and I know he loves you due to being his clone so yeah" leaves**

"The truth?" Sonic alright, "Fine, you asked for it. The truth is that I love Amy as a _FRIEND_. As I've been constantly telling her, I do not want to be tied down by a girlfriend. Also she's really stinking annoying with all her talks about romance but nice and calm to Tails and Cream."

"Oh, Sonikku, you do love me!" Amy said obliviously.

"Since when does she call me that?" Sonic whispered to Knuckles. He shrugged.

"Alright... Now Tamara Alto has a portal for three characters to go through..." I said, looking at the paper,

***saxophone music is heard and a random letter floats down***

**Dear weidnessup211 I'm sorry I can't tell you these in Mobian er person but there is a portal there that will turn Tails into a girl tell him it has two million machine parts in it that are all for him and also send Charmy to the prankster zone for an episode this was asked earlier. Also threw this portal there should be a surpirise for Jet he'll come back purple mind you but he'll enjoy the surprise**

**sincerly Tamara Alto**

"She wants Tails, Charmy, and Jet to use it," I said as the portal appeared, "For Tails, she says there are... machine parts; for Charmy, a prankster zone; and for Jet, a surprise."

The three nodded, and went through the portal without question. Charmy was the first to re-appear, with what appeared to be a huge backpack full of pranks. Jet appeared next, colored purple, to his enjoyment. Tails re-appeared last, looking exactly the same.

"... There were no machine parts," The fox said, puzzled, "I need to go to the bathroom..." He flew away in the direction of the random bathroom that appeared from nowhere.

I hope he takes it well...

A few minutes later, Tails flew back, and whispered something in Sonic's ear.

"... I'd say this is as weird as it gets, but I'm probably wrong."

* * *

**REMEMBER THE NEW RULES!**

**Current Status**

**Tails: Female**

**Jet: Purple**


	13. Part 12

"Alright... The first few questions are from Makeanotherone, who asks

**Sonic how does it feel about the fact that a dull sword set in stone judges you**

"I don't really mind all that much. He's a _magic sword_. How cool is that?"

**Amy WHY THE HELL DO YOU LIKE SONIC ONE HE HAS BLOODY COMMITMENT ISSUES TWO DONT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT BEING A HERO AFTER ALL TAILS STOPPED A MISSLE ATTACK ON THE CITY KNUCKLE PROTECTS NOT ONLY THE MASTER EMERALD BUT THE MONSTER THAT LIVES INSIDE AND SHADOW HE NEARLY KILLED HIMSELF TO SAVE THE WORLD TOOK DOWN AN ALIEN INVASION BY HIMSELF SO WHY WOULD YOU LIKE THAT EGOTYSTICAL BLUE THROWN UP FURBALL**

I did censor it a bit... There were a significant number of young children in the room.

"Sonikku..." Amy said dreamily.

Yeah, I don't think we're getting an answer from her.

**and eggman in sonic colours you said on the intercom NOW INTRODUCING THE BUCKET O'SUGJI NOW WITH FISH what was in it before**

"Eggs, obviously," Eggman said, "I mean, come on, what else would I put in it? It's not like there's any other sort of food that tastes good."

Suffice to say, an argument ensued. The blue hedgehog was defending chili-dogs, the young (temporarily female) yellow fox was defending mint candy, and the red echidna was defending grapes.

I, on the other hand, was wholeheartedly defending tomato sandwiches and cheese pizza.

After the argument died down, I went onto the next question... Or dare, as the case may be. "anon dares Shadow to fight Sonic with his left hand, and then inform him of that after you beat him up."

"... Aren't you left handed anyway?" Tails asked.

"Yes. Shut up." Shadow proceeded to attempt to beat up Sonic. Predictably, it ended in a draw. I read off the next dare:

**Shadow, crash your motorcycle into a giant robot teddy bear and get an AK-47 and shoot Sonic while doing the robot.**

"I'm not going to pretend that was a sane dare," Shadow said. He pulled his motorcycle out of nowhere, crashed it into a giant teddy bear, pulled out a gun, shot at Sonic (who moved out of the way long before the bullet could reach him), and danced like a robot.

"You never said I had to hit him," Shadow pointed out.

"No, anon didn't. And now we have some from Anonymous. I forgot to laugh at that name. Anyway, first is,

**Sonic,why don't you stop ALL of Eggman's robots by you proclaiming ‛THIS SENTANCE IS FALSE!' thus destroying their minds in an endless paradox?**

"Because it's more fun to smash them."

"That logic is either heavily flawed or unbeatable," Shadow said.

"... Why a Group of Weirdos reference?" I asked.

"For fun."

... I have to admit, he had a point about that logic.

**Tails, I dare you to stick your tails together, jump in a vat of melted mint candies singing '10 green bottles' as well as dancing an irish jig.**

Tails stuck his tails together with no small amount of difficulty (they would not stay still), and jumped into a vat of melted reddish-greenish-white goop that appeared out of nowhere. He started singing, though he got lost after the third word and just started dancing an irish jig. Very quickly, I might add, the fox's fast feet must have been very helpful with this...

**Eggman, you are a giant egg, ergo you are eating your relatives ERGO YOU ARE A CANNIBAL!**

"... That has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Eggman said, taking a bite out of his egg and cheese sandwich... I want one of those. So good... Especially with a bunch of pepper and some salt...

"Okay, now for some sent in by Fyre Red..." I said, "First, she has a question for

**Sonic: How did Tails become your little bro?**

"Well, let's see," Sonic scratched his chin, "I was running along one day, minding my own business. The next thing I knew, I looked behind me and saw a tiny little fox - You should have seen how small he was - flying behind me, somehow managing to keep up. I stopped and turned around to face the little fox, but he yelped and darted into a tree. I managed to coax him out, and asked him if he wanted to come with me. It was a few days before he said anything to me at all, and well, when he did, he just told me his name, that he didn't like it, and thanked me."

"... Wait, you're saying that Tails isn't Tails' real name?" Amy asked, "... Wow. What is it?"

"Not telling," Tails said, "Next question, please!"

**Tails & Shadow: Sing off! I DARE YOU TO SING CANTATELLA... LENKA KAGAMINE STYLE! (watch?vfiuM6wfCKDw&featureyoutube_gdata_player)**

... What's this about an unavailable video? Oh well... I moved on to the next one without reading that out loud.

**Knuckles: You mad, bro?**

"Not particularly, why?" Knuckles asked, "My Master Emerald is safe in the hands of Popple! He said he'd take good care of it!"

I facepalmed. For those who don't know, Popple is from Mario's world. He's also known as the SHADOW THEIF.

**Rouge: Do you think Tails is prettier then yoooou?**

"... Um, what? That question doesn't make any sense."

I whispered in her ear.

"... What do you mean, Tails is currently female?" Rouge yelled loud enough for everyone to hear it. I facepalmed again. "Certainly doesn't look it. Fox boy... Or girl, as the case may be, is not prettier than me."

I interrupted with the next question before any sort of riot could start.

**Bokkun: Did you know you remind me of the Box Ghost from Danny Phantom?**

"No"

Well, at least it was short. I handed a piece of paper with the last line to Silver:

**Silver, YOU LOST THE GAME.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Silver screamed.

* * *

**Current Status**

**Tails: Female**

**Jet: Purple**

****_Also, please check out my other fan fics - See what I have, maybe?_


End file.
